


Spy vs Spy

by newyorktopaloalto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Flirting, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Season/Series 04, not tatv compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: An alternate universe, a spaceship, and a security officer - Natasha might actually have to thank Loki for this one.





	Spy vs Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither Enterprise nor Marvel. 
> 
> I just think Natasha and Malcolm would make such an amazingly terrible couple. It would be a disaster, but like the best sort.

“You’re a spy, then?” 

Natasha raised her right eyebrow and gave the security officer - Lieutenant Commander Reed - a once-over. He stared back at her, the picture of stolid professionalism, before raising his own eyebrow in response. 

“I was,” she admitted, glancing through one of the spaceship’s windows. She was seated in the mess hall, Steve busy with the captain of the ship and Tony with the chief engineer. Natasha was watching the crew, gauging the sort of universe that Loki had popped them into. 

“One doesn’t simply quit a career in espionage.” He nodded at the chair across from her. “Do you mind if I take a seat?” 

“Feel free,” Natasha said. “Are you speaking from experience?” 

Reed smiled. “Of a sort.

“I must admit,” he continued, and Natasha would have taken his tone as idle were his stare not as shrewd as it was. “I _am_ curious as to how you lot popped up on board.”

“A megalomaniacal alien who thinks this sort of thing is fun.” 

“Always those pesky megalomaniacal aliens,” Reed agreed easily, nodding towards her plate of food. “Chef won’t poison you, swear down.” 

Natasha took a bite of food. “This isn’t our future.” 

“No, I shouldn’t imagine so. You’re from the year 2014, correct?" 

Natasha nodded. 

"Right - and you've already experienced first contact.” 

“With aliens, you mean.” 

Reed gave Natasha a non-committal hum - they both knew that she knew the answer to her question - before starting to eat as well. 

“Your engineer seems to understand most of our systems.” 

Natasha was close to taking his statement as an innocent non-sequitur, had started to open her mouth to answer him, before she realized what he was attempting to do. The fact that he almost succeeded in making her talk was more attractive to her than she cared to admit. 

“Tony’s a genius,” she said instead, daring him to disagree. “And a futurist.” 

“Ah.” 

“But tell me the truth - you’re trying to dig information out of me.” 

“Well, I do believe it’s halfway to working.” 

“Is it?” Natasha asked mildly, leaning back in her seat and smirking as Reed followed her movements with an avid eye. 

“I dunno,” Reed said. “Is it?” 

He leaned back as well - though his uniform consisted of functional coveralls, Natasha couldn’t help but notice the way his sleeves pulled at his biceps as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You honeypot often?” 

Her question startled a laugh out of him and he shook his head. “I can quite honestly say that those sorts of things aren’t in my purview.” 

“That’s a damn shame,” Natasha replied. “That British accent - you’d get all the marks.” 

“Yes, unfortunately that’s the only thing I’d have to rely on - I quite think your bearing would do much the same with marginally less work.” 

Natasha didn’t bother to hold in her laugh, though she was a little surprised as to its total sincerity. “Do you spar?” 

“I do,” Reed said. “And it’s almost beta shift - the gym should have room enough to work.” 

“You at all interested in a genetically altered super spy from the 2000s beating you down?” 

“Oh, almost always,” Reed assured her before standing up to gather their almost untouched trays of food. 

“Maybe I can show you a thing or two, lieutenant commander,” she continued, watching the line of his back as he turned away to walk the quick distance to deposit them away. 

She followed him, quiet on her feet - he didn’t seem surprised when he turned around to see her standing just behind him. 

“I’m certain you can, Miss Romanov.” 

“Natasha.” She paused. “I’m sure you’d like to know it. For later.” 

“Malcolm,” he replied promptly. “But I’ve been called ‘oh, God’ before, so really it’s whichever you prefer.” 

“Weird," Natasha said. “That's what they call me too.” 

“Interesting coincidence, that.” 

Natasha hummed and followed Reed out of the mess hall and down one of the spaceship’s corridors. 

“What if I find out all of your secrets?” she asked. 

“What if I find out all yours?” 

They paused at the elevator at the end of the corridor and looked at one another. 

“Well, we’ll just have to find out, won’t we?” 

Sharing a grin, they entered the small tube and made their way to the gym.

**Author's Note:**

> It was surprisingly strange not to call specific ST things by their canonical names - I grimaced a little every time, but it was worth it for the sake of Natasha's POV.


End file.
